dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Usagi Tanaka
"Run." angel_de_kof__render__by_zerosilver100-d6tvem2.png Appearance Usagi Shiro-Tanaka lives up her name with her snow white hair, porcelain skin, and big, bright blue eyes and cute and busty features. She usually shows off more skin than any normal person would, but it suits her boisterous behavior. She's short but size doesn't mean anything in a fight. There are several changes in appearance with Usagi and her sets of armor, but going up against any one of them is pretty exhilerating. tumblr_nezkdnS4yK1s0ht2ho7_1280.jpg tumblr_nz2ywnUqRk1r5093jo1_500.jpg tumblr_ny6avi8x3U1qmuhxzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7rx7nF0R81rtmccpo1_500.png tumblr_nzehorpwj31rtmccpo1_500.jpg tumblr_o6a1qlEwv41thlbxho1_500.jpg Behavior/Personality *Playful *Brazen *Flirtatious *Violent *Sadistic *Blunt Roleplay Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nessescary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. Voice Eri Kitamura 'Occupation/Class' 'Former Occupation: Empire White' Former Class: Huntsman Empire White is a company made up of other companies. It is the Alpha and the leading distributor of black market drugs, weapons, women, and men. There are no matters in ethnicity. Empire White is made up of the Italian Mafia, and is followed suit by Germans, the Irish, the Chinese, and the Native American Branches. 'Current Occupation: Sangokushi' Rank: King Current Class: Yamainu The Shiro family are well known for their white hair and light skin complexion, however; their eye color may have varied. Even so, the Shiro were well known for serving under the force of Empire White as a part of its Military forces. Empire White was a company made up of other companies. It was the Alpha and the leading distributor of black market drugs, weapons, women, and men. There are no matters in ethnicity. Empire White is made up of the Italian Mafia, Roxanne Alexander being the Head, and is followed suit by Germans, the Irish, the Chinese, and the Native American Branches that serve within Casinos. During their time withing Empire White, their nature was rather closed and silent. The Shiro were also a part of an orginization that which were the complete opposite of Empire White. The Yamainu is a force in which dealt with people and companies that were exactly like Empire White. The name, "Yamainu", meaning "wild dogs", are the true nature of the Shiro. Being the Militant, the Shiro are extremists to say the least. Each of the Yamainu are trained and each excel in hand to hand combat while rare others are trained in weaponry combat. Members of the Shiro and the Yamainu are exuberant for their foul language, provacative wear, and go-hard-or-go-home attitudes. They love challenges and don't really take no for an answer. Surrender is a last stand option, and it's rare of them to ever take that road, but for those who've proven stronger, or for those who have struck their hearts in ways more that physically, it's more than enough to bring a shiro to their knees and with a smile, surrender for the better. Not for the sake of their lives, but for others after giving thought. Bad, loud, exuberant as they may be, those within the organization have hearts of gold and wish nothing than to see the smiles of those that they love. Fighting Style HAND TO HAND COMBAT: Hand-to-hand combat (sometimes abbreviated as HTH or H2H) is a lethal or non-lethal physical confrontation between two or more persons at very short range (grappling distance) that does not involve the use of firearms or other distance weapons. While the phrase "hand-to-hand" appears to refer to unarmed combat, the term is generic and may include use of striking weapons used at grappling distance such as knives, sticks, batons, or improvised weapons such as entrenching tools.While the term hand-to-hand combat originally referred principally to engagements by military personnel on the battlefield, it can also refer to any personal physical engagement by two or more combatants, including police officers and civilians. Combat within close quarters (to a range just beyond grappling distance) is commonly termed close combat or close-quarters combat. It may include lethal and non-lethal weapons and methods depending upon the restrictions imposed by civilian law, military rules of engagement, or ethical codes. Close combat using firearms or other distance weapons by military combatants at the tactical level is modernly referred to as close quarter battle. *Street Fighting *Wing Chun *Judo *Sojutsu *Ninjutsu *Kenjutsu *Battojutsu *Iaijutsu *Naginatajutsu Zui Quan Zui quan (Chinese: 醉拳), which means "Drunkenkung fu", is a general name for all thestyles of Chinese martial arts that imitate a drunkard. It is an ancient style and its origins are mainly traced back to the famousBuddhist andDaoist sects. The Buddhist style is related to theShaolin temple while the Daoist style is based on the Daoist tale of the drunkenEight Immortals. Zui quan has the most unusual body movements among allstyles of Chinese martial arts. Hitting, grappling, locking, dodging, feinting, ground and aerial fighting and all other sophisticated methods of combat are incorporated.The technical features of zui quan are based on imitating a drunkard. The main body method is called sloshing, which refers to "Hollow Body, Wine Belly" concept, as though the body is hollow and the lower abdomen (丹田; dantian) is filled with wine (instead ofQi), which travels through the body adding power to the movements. The postures are driven by weight and momentum of the whole body, staggering around, creating sudden power from awkward positions, and fluidity in the movements and transitions from one pose to another. Drunken body style seems peculiar and off-balance, but it is actually in balance. Drunken style is among the most difficult styles of wushu due to the need for advanced basic requirements. Its intangible, heavy sloshing power is gained through training the body to be soft and agile through basic training and the drunken forms. While in fiction practitioners of zui quan are portrayed as being actually drunk, zui quan techniques are highly acrobatic and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that attempting to perform these moves while drunk is dangerous, if not impossible. Drinking, swaying, and falling with great momentum are used to fight. This power must be from softness and heaviness. Even the most unusual parts of the body are actively used to attack and defend. The main hand gesture imitates holding a small cup of wine. This semi-closed hand uses back of the hand, fingers, palms, wrists, forearms, and other parts to attack or defend, grab or throw, lock or release, etc. Fists are rarely used. This style tricks opponents into unpredictable situations of attack and defense. Aerial and ground dodges and falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. Daoist Style The Daoist style of zui quan imitates the characters of the "DrunkenEight Immortals" (zui ba xian). This style is a complete system itself comprising 8 forms, each representing one of the eight immortal characters: # Lu Dongbin (吕洞宾), the leader of the 8 immortals, with a sword on his back that dispels evil spirits, swaying back and forth to trick the enemy, the drunken with internal strength. # Li Tieguai (李铁拐), Li, the cripple, walks with an iron cane, feigns the weakness of having just one leg, to win the fight with one powerful leg. # Han Zhongli (汉钟离), the strongest immortal, carries a large cauldron of wine, tackles the enemies with strength. # Lan Caihe (蓝采和), sexually ambiguous, carries a bamboo basket, attacking the enemies with swaying waist, mostly feminine postures. # Zhang Guolao (张果老), old man Zhang, donkey rider, with his entertaining postures on the donkey, and his donkey's lethal swift double kicks. # Cao Guojiu (曹国舅), the youngest immortal, a clever, controlled fighter,locks and breaks the joints (擒拿; qin na),attacks the deadly soft parts of the enemy body (点穴;dian xue). # Han Xiangzi (韩湘子), flute-playing immortal, denying and countering the enemy attacks with powerful wrists. # He Xiangu (何仙姑), Miss He, flirting with the enemy to cover her short-range attacks, evading the enemy attacks with the twisting body. Tai Chi Tai Chi mentions the eight basic methods of practice: Peng (ward-off), Lu (rollback), Ji (push), An (press), Cai (grab), Lieh (Break), Zhou (elbow strike), and Khou (shoulder strike). When performing the eight basic methods, the force is directed from the middle finger of the palm. The five fingers are closed to each other and relaxed. The hand leads the elbow, and the shoulder follows. The shoulder also rotates with the waist. This spiral action, whether it is directed forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards, must be crisp and well defined. At the end of the move the shoulders and elbows are relaxed and sunken. There is a feeling of fullness in the fingers. In Tai Chi the navel and the nose form a centerline. The left and right hand control its corresponding half of the body. When the left hand is traveling to the right, or vice versa, the hand should point toward the tip of the nose when traveling up, and toward the tip of the foot while coming down. This way the whole move will not deviate from the midline and the body remains balanced and comfortable. To maintain the flow of Peng force throughout the form is a skill that can only be achieved with years of practice. The student has to pay special attention to appreciate this phenomenon. As to how deep the breathing and how large the force should be used during a practice to achieve the Peng force, I can suggest a simple criterion. Just as a person bends forward to lift an object from the floor, the power generated by this intentional and yet subconscious act is roughly equivalent to the force of the Peng. Once the person straightens up his body the force is not the same as Peng. So one can say the force either stronger or weaker than that of bending forward to lift is not Peng. If a student can sustain the right amount of force, his qi will not be lost. The alertness helps to detect the strength (listening energy) of his opponent. Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. The two-handed Lu is seen in a number of sequences, such as the Oblique Form, and Green Dragon rising out of Water converting into Both Hand Push. The force of Lu cannot be dissociated from that of Peng (ward-off). Otherwise its energy will crumble. As that happens, the rotational force of the waist cannot be fully expressed and the Lu generates much less power, leading to a substandard effect. This point deserves special attention. Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. Cai is another of the eight basic methods. It is one of four indirect forces. In Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan, Cai is basically meant grab and hold (qin na). There are many ways to deliver Cai, including single Cai, double Cai, elbow Cai, and chest Cai. Almost any part of the body can be integrated into a Cai move. To understand and execute Cai in Tai Chi, the practitioner must first acquire the skills of detecting, neutralizing, and applying force. These skills are essential to perform this basic method of Chen Style Tai Chi. In Cai the movement of the body and the footsteps merge beautifully, creating agility and variations. Whether it is grab or counter grab, hold or reverse-hold, this basic method is very practical. When Cai is used, concrete and fathom forces are often alternated and intermingled, making it hard for the opponent to anticipate. The essence of Cai is to maintain a sharp eye and a quick hand, targeting the muscles and the joints of the opponent. The goal is to strike the bones and grab the ligaments, rendering him defenseless. These are the basics of grab and the essences of hold (Cai). Lieh can be applied by single, double, outward, inward, upward or downward action. For example a single Lieh can be used when the opponent grabs my collar. Using the principle of leverage I spiral downward my body and roll my arm upward, attacking his elbow joint. The single Lieh can be delivered in a flash and causes significant damage. It should be applied with precision and caution. The double Lieh and the downward Lieh are easier to learn, but the amount of force exerted requires special attention. The execution of the outward lieh, inward lieh, and upward Lieh requires a sharper turn of the body. These moves are prone to cause injury to the elbow and arm of the opponent. Zhou can be executed in a number of ways: single Zhou, doubling Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou across the waist, Zhou to the heart, upswing Zhou, back-breaking Zhou, back-to-back Zhou. Single Zhou is used most often. For example in Shield Heart with Elbow, the move involves single Zhou. In 38 Section Routine switching from Oblique Form to Buddha Stump the strike is an across the waist Zhou. During the transition from Ground Hitting Punch to Double Kick involves the backbreaking Zhou. The last few moves in Cannon Fist consist of several Zhou moves: across the waist Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou to the heart, and back-to-back Zhou. The move after “Go Straight with Left Palm into the Well” is a double front Zhou. In Xin Jia a step-back downward pressing Zhou follows Reverse Rolling of the Curtain. Khou is one of the eight basic methods of Tai Chi. It belongs to the indirect forces. Khou is also an explosive strike delivered at close range. The method uses parts of the body between the shoulder and the knee to attack. For example: shoulder strike (inside or outside shoulder), and chest strike. If the attacker tries to encroach from the front, I will use Peng to neutralize his action, followed by chest strike to hit his upper body. If the attack tries to wrap around me from behind, I will quickly fold my chest and loosen my waist. This will be followed with a back strike to the chest of the attacker. There are also Khou striking with the hip and the buttock. Chi-Blocking Chi blocking is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. It is a special ability that is utilized in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables their abilities. Chi blocking is mainly used as a way of self-defense or even an attack form. Chi Base (Optional) Claw girl by koyorin-d9a2uu4.jpg The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Hadou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of balance with theirself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" theirself up, cleansing theirself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Chi Form Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Weapon of Choice *Her Fists M.I.N.E. There's no specific detail to the name of the gun. These guns are modified to fit one user and one user only. This is the prevention of that weapon being turned in the original owner, and if it isn't the original owner that uses the gun, the gun will automatically self-destruct, taking the beholder with it. Bullet Type: There are three main types of bullets for M.I.N.E. *Scorch: The bullet that activates once inside of the target and burns the target internally. *Heat Seekers: The gun is to lock on the certain heat signature and the bullet is the go directly to the target. *Off-Aims: These bullets basically are shot at a place where the bullet can ricochet off the surface and towards the target if a hostage is taken against their own will and used as a shield. Switch Through years of tests and prototypes, the first Switch gun was made. Switch, is what it was named, after the blue prints when it was to be constructed as a plain revolver with the ability to turn into any other weapon of size. As the first switch gun, it gave a new goal, to create more larger guns like shot guns that shift into rifles. SCORPION This little thing is no bigger than the size of a newborn's fist. But size isn't everything. For both legs contain bullets than carry enough poison to take down a full grown elephant. In the tail, bullets consist of dart-like BBs that can pierce a humans skull all the way through. Again size isn't everything. Doesn't matter how big or small. SCORPION can separate and come back together at any given time. Dual Who says ninjas aren't real? This double edged blade is deadly and dangerous. No it doesn't self destruct, but it's a cool ass frisbee type weapon. A simple flick of the wrist can made the blade go fast, and we mean FAST. The blades can easily pierce a 25" iron filled cube all the way through. Twins This gun and its identical are fully automatic. It' similar to a Glock 21-style magwell, the usual capacities up to 10, 13, and 30 rounds. Easy reload, easy ejection. There are no sights, mechanical or optical, mounted in the rails. Twins hold two types of calibers: .45 ACP and a .40 S&W. The guns are very light though the power of them are nothing to be doubted for. 360 To no lie, do we tell you that this is our most efficient weapon in our stock that we have. The 360 a circular-shaped gun with eight compartments, ten slots, and thirty rounds within each of them. 240 bullets. Doesn't sound that bad. This full automatic weapon does NOT have a trigger. Instead it is a timed-based weapon with time-setting up to a full minute. The rounds go quick, hard, and painful. The only bullets capable of being shot through this first version of 360 is only a .45 ACP. With other enhancements, 360 can lift itself up off the groun at least seven feet using high powered jet streams installed underneath the base where the timer is slotted. The Blades Falcata: The falcata has a singled edged blade that pitches forward towards the point, the edge being concave near the hilt, but convex near the point. The shape distributes the weight in such a way that the falcata is capable of delivering a blow with the momentum of an axe, while maintaining the longer cutting edge of a sword. The grip is typically hook-shaped, the end often stylized in the shape of any customized design. There is often a thin chain connectiong the hooked butt of the Iberian with the hilt. Although usually a single-edged weapon, double-edged falcatas have been made. Nagamaki: The nagamaki was a long sword with a blade that could be 2 feet or more and a handle that about equal length to the blade. The blade was single-edged and it could resemble a naginata blade, but the main difference in how the blades were mounted was that the handle (tsuka) of the nagamaki was not a simple wooden shaft as in the naginata; it was made more like a katana hilt. Even the name "nagamaki" ("long wrapping") is given by the tradition of handle wrapping. The nagamaki handle was wrapped with leather or silk cords in criss-crossed manner, very similar to the wrapping that is made on katana. The nagamaki is considered to be evolved from the extremely long nodachi or ōdachi swords that are described in fourteenth century literature and pictorial sources. The length of blade varies on a nagamaki. However, the nagasa (blade length) most commonly fits the profile of a tachi or katana blade, which would be a blade of more than 2 shaku (2 Shaku = 60.6 cm, roughly 2 feet) in length. While nagamaki means "long wrap" they have been found with no ito (wrapping cord) at all, which is very much like a long tachi handle. The tsukamaki (hilt wrap) is of even more importance when applied to the tsuka of a nagamaki. The cord helps to improve grip on the tsuka and also lends structural integrity to the wooden handle. Nagamaki found without hilt wrap usually had at least metal collars around the hilt where the tang is. There are no solid rules governing the aspects of the make of the nagamaki. Unlike wakizashi, tantō, and katana, which have had history of strict measurements regarding the nagasa, and even the tsuka in some cases; the nagamaki varied in nagasa, nakago (tang) length, kissaki style, etc. Nagamaki presumably could have koshirae in a tachi or katana style as well as a nagamaki style, however there are examples of nagamaki with rather long nakago (tang), which could be fitted with a longer staff for a haft and effectively function as a naginata. Araki-ryū nagamaki is a heavy naginata over eight pounds of weight and eight feet long. All traditional Japanese swords are fitted very snugly to their tsukas and held in place with a mekugi (bamboo peg) which is fit through a mekugi-ana (hole in the tang and hilt). This is actually quite a strong mount when done correctly, and allowed for easy dismount of the bare blade for maintenance or inspection. Katana most commonly had one single mekugi, and nagamaki commonly have been found with two or more to account for the added leverage of a longer handle. Tanto: The tantō is commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches, in Japanese 1 shaku). The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō are generally forged in hira-zukuri style (without ridgeline), meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called yoroi toshi. Tantō were mostly carried by samurai, as commoners did not generally wear them. Women sometimes carried a small tantō called a kaiken in their obi primarily for self-defense. Tantō were sometimes worn as the shōtō in place of a wakizashi in a daishō, especially on the battlefield. Before the advent of the wakizashi/tantō combination, it was common for a samurai to carry a tachi and a tantō as opposed to a katana and a wakizashi. It has been noted that the tachi would be paired with a tantō and later the uchigatana would be paired with another shorter uchigatana. With the advent of the katana, the wakizashi eventually was chosen by samurai as the short sword over the tantō. Kanzan Satō in his book The Japanese sword notes that there did not seem to be any particular need for the wakizashi and suggests that the wakizashi may have become more popular than the tantō due to the wakizashi being more suited for indoor fighting. He mentions the custom of leaving the katana at the door of a castle or palace when entering while continuing to wear the wakizashi inside. Restraints Usagi's restraints consist of thousand pound calf weights that are hidden inside of her boots. Release of these restraints increase Usagi's speed by 100xFold. The S-Virus The Sylclaine Virus, or S-Virus, is a mutagenic virus created by the Sylclaine Department of Kasaihana's Institute of Technology and Science over 10 years ago. It was designed to take advantage of its mutagenic properties for the development of a new form of biological weapon known as the B.W. ( Bio Weapon ), a living creature genetically modified for use as a killing machine. The Sylclaine-Virus is built like many viruses, as the virus makes contact with a cell's membrane, it inserts its genetic coding into the cell. The cell absorbs the viral genome into its own genetic make-up, which takes over the cell's functions. The cell begins to produce offspring of the original virus. The new viruses are then released from the host cell and infect the neighboring cells, which starts the process all over again. After finding the case with two tubes of the S-Virus, underneath the tube casing were five discs that contained videos of scientists doing everything to perfect the S-Virus and in the last disc contained the first ever successful human experiment with the S-Virus though it mutated him into a beast, it enhanced his abilities, and two other women were tested on, without fail, keeping their human form and gaining enhancements. Now Usagi would be the fourth human experiment. Usagi went through five excrutiating days worth of pain as the S-Virus slowly spread throughout her body. She was on the peak of death and then at the last moment, her heart came to a slow, stopped and started beating back at the pace it should, and she felt... new. The S-Virus had another successful human project without any mutations causing her deformity in appearance. Abilities: Ocular Abilities: Memory *Thanks to the S-Virus, Roxanne's memory has increased to the point where she remembers every single little detail of everything she sees, experiences, or does. Aura Reading *Basically, Roxanne's pupils expand and wether in light or darkness, her eyes adjust to find heat signatures of those biotic factors around her and then they shift into shades of color that apply to their personality. This also allows Roxanne to see who exactly they are, because nobody's colors are exactly the same. Enhancements: *Enhanced Combat- S-Virus user is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Roxanne is slightly able to feel physical pain, but she can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way as long as it isn't in a place that can cause instant fatality. *Healing Factor- The S - Virus can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs, and limbs. The rate and amount of healing varies widely. Some can regrow missing limbs,a nd others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. Body is in good physical state.. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Manipulations - Limitations Light Manipulation *'Absolute Light' The user can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. They are potentially able to generate light so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path without heat. Limitations: *'Makes the User have temporary blindness' *'Can be overpowered by Absolute Darkness' *'Users may require outside source of light to create a blasts.' *'Users may not be immune to effects of own blast.' *'Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream.' *'Users may be exhausted when too much energy is used.' *'Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once.' *'Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction.' Pleasure Manipulation User can sense and manipulate thepleasure, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc., of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Limitations: *'Strong-willed or focused people may keep a relatively clear state of mind, despite the intense stimulation.' *'Those unable to feel pleasure of any kind or can negate pleasurable feelings are not affected by this ability.' *'Users ofPsychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant.' Armor Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate any sort ofarmor, protective covering that is used to prevent damage from being inflicted to an object, individual, or vehicle by direct contact weapons or projectiles, usually during combat, or from damage caused by a potentially dangerous environment or action (e.g., cycling, construction sites, etc.). Personal armor is used to protect soldiers and war animals such as war horses (the application for the latter is called barding). Vehicle armor is used on warships and armored fighting vehicles. Summoning Form Manipulation Ice Manipulation the ability to control snow and ice Limitations: *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *May be unable to create ice, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Creation of ice may depend on the amount of moisture available, dry areas could make this difficult or impossible. *Ice is affected by everything that normal ice would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the ice in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: *Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation orMagma Manipulation). *Vibrations are difficult (if not impossible) to freeze, as they cause the ice to shatter, makingsound-based abilities a perfect counter. Blue Fire Manipulation The ability to manipulate blue flames *May be unable to create fire, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power can be catastrophic. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. *Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. *Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation, oxygen is needed as fuel. *Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation, a sufficient lack of heat may complicate things if not make fire generation/manipulation impossible. *May be limited to controlling/immunity to the fire which they create Allies/Enemies Kevin "Koa" Chan Usagi met Kevin in the middle of nowhere, or a Church in the middle of nowhere to be exact. Her first impression on him was that he was an idiot. And he was, but he was a loving idiot. To Usagi, he was like a big brother to her. The kind of big brother that nagged her about everything she wore despite getting nosebleeds. At one point the two had conducted a rescue mission for Gin, and Usagi hadn't made it in time for Kevin to escape the volcano and she'd thought that she'd lost him and had blamed herself for his death. Then he came back home, alive and well and it was almost too good to be true It was then that she found a new home and family that she cared deeply about. Usagi has a sister kind of love for Kevin. He's one of those tough teddy bears. There are moments when Usagi can't stand to hear a word come out of his mouth but he still keeps talking. After their showdown, Kevin and Usagi had been living peacfully with Gin in the rebuilt church with Two Shards, Kevin having the Shard of Courage, and she, the Shard of Wisdom. Lee Tanaka Despite what the two had done at first meeting, Usagi had felt nothing with anyone else like the way she did with Lee. It was a strange love at first sight scenario, but the mark on her chest proved who she belonged to, as did the children she bore to him. However, due to circumstances, Usagi was forced to sever their mating ties, thus ending their soul connection. She was forced to raise their two children on her own, or with Kevin's help. Katsumi Yoru Kat was a bit of a bitch in the beginning of their training session, but as time grew, she grew fond of the little rabbit who had asked her to train her to become stronger. The training was brutal but Kat had taught Usagi many fighting styles but she only understood a few of them. Kat had also aided Usagi in gaining a new element and armor to go with it. Kat has also developed a strong relationship with Usagi after allowing her to meet her parents once again in the realm between the living and the dead. Usagi has learned to appreciate what she had, and what she has now, seeing as that she now is starting a new family of her own. Aoki Tanaka -Daughter Nicholas Tanaka - Son Relationship Divorced/Single Lee Tanaka - Ex Mate Background Usagi was the daughter of Empire White's Military Commander, Blake Kingsley. He too had an intimate night with a slave, but unlike those who fucked for shits and giggles, he fell in love. Though he thought to himself, "Why did it have to be a slave...?" But then again, he didn't care. He felt the need to protect her, care for her, love her like no one he had before. Night after night, he snuck out to see her. Kiss her, hug her, hold her, anything like that. He cherished her, and then he found out that she was pregnant with his child. Oh how joyous. An heir for the Commanding Throne, and aid to the Mistress of Empire White. A full pregnancy cycle passed and Blake was given a beautiful white-haired baby girl with alluring blue eyes. It reminded him of a rabbit he once saw, so he named her Usagi, and her nickname became Bunny. As Usagi grew, she was a happy child. She often saw her mother and trained with her father, but it was when her mother got ill that she grew into a state of depression at the age of ten. She became less talkative and upbeat. She became more sluggish and antisocial, even with her own father. By the time her mother was at death's door, Usagi gave her one last trip, spending what little time she had with her mother. Usagi didn't say anything, so she let her mother speak. "Don't be sad when I go... Papa will be a Momma and Papa for you when it's time for me. He loves you deeply, as do I. Don't push him away. You'll be the only memory he'll have of me... Do Momma a favor okay, love? Always keep smiling. Do the things you want without any regret. Love only for love, and be happy." She then started to cough and blood dripped out. "Momma's time.. is... up... I love you... Usagi... You'll be.. strong.. I know cause... you're... a part of.. the Killian Race ..." Usagi gripped her mother's hand and smiled brightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, Momma..." Blake hugged their daughter as his mate died with a smile on her face... .... For the next seven years, Usagi was put through deadly training. With every day passed, she gained a new wound, and a story behind it. She smiled more, be it fake or real, like she promised her mother. She bonded with her father, now old but still alive and kicking as Empire White's Military Commander.They'd moved to Kasaihana City to seek time away from the original base and aid the Mistress in her business here. She was happy, and then she was out on a mission, out of the city, and country, when disaster struck. When she returned, she was met with nothing but obliteration. She lost her father, and her Mistress. Empire White fell as did its branches. Usagi now stands smiling, tears rolling down her face at age seventeen, clenched her fists tightly. She was all alone. Usagi has met more than enough people who have made her life hell, and who have made her life full of love. Through the trials and tribulations, Usagi was headstrong, and she now lives in a Church within the Skylands with an elder and a man who is practically like a brother to her, despite the time spent with each other. She had also found a woman who is like a sister, a sister who trained her to further her strength, and she also found a mate, one that she can't stop thinking about while carrying a bundle of joy inside of her. Usagi has kept everyone's best interests in mind, but she had herself to think about before anything. Armor Set Tumblr nppcpu8jec1rs8vdvo1 1280.jpg Seduction Armor Tumblr ncu1q1tQby1tvo2c3o1 500.gif Shirei-Kan Armor Light Aura Light Empowerment Light Healing Light Mimicry Light Warp Photokinetic Combat Tumblr mbwdywYEMp1r42hl8o1 r1 500.gif Kariudo Armor Cryokinetic Combat Cryokinetic Regeneration Ice Aura Ice Empowerment Ice Healing Ice Mimicry Ice Storm Creation Kingdom death twilight knight by lokmanlam.jpg Seika Armor Blue Fire Attacks Blue Fire Ball Projection Blue Fire Breath Blue Fire Constructs including Weapons Armor Shields Blue Fire Generation Explosive Fire Manipulation Combustion Inducement Incineration Hachimon Armor 79b7b3c2ed11ea7c635b6cc6c8db7a86.jpg Combination Elemental: Usagi's Hachimon Armor holds the ablities of her Sherei-Kan, Archer, and Blue Flame Armor in one, but can only be accessed on the 7th Gate in her 8 Inner Gates. While in this Armor, She has access to Blue Flame, Ice, and Light Elements. Light Aura Light Empowerment Light Healing Light Mimicry Light Warp Photokinetic Combat ---- Cryokinetic Combat Cryokinetic Regeneration Ice Aura Ice Empowerment Ice Healing Ice Mimicry Ice Storm Creation ---- Blue Fire Attacks Blue Fire Ball Projection Blue Fire Breath Blue Fire Constructs including Weapons, Armor, Shields Blue Fire Generation Explosive Fire Manipulation Combustion Inducement Incineration Usagi's Hachimon Armor corresponds to her inner eight gates. While her dark half,Yami Kuro, holds the armor to Kyukimon, the Nine Demon Gates, Usagi holds light to the Inner eight gates. The Inner Eight Gates are eight specific tenketsu on a person'sChi Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chi within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. 'Hachimon Gates' Only a Selected Yamainu member can be chosen from birth to be a Host that can house the abilities of the Hachimon Gates. The first, of course, was Isao Shiro, the founder of the Yamainu. The second became Mamoru Shiro, but he was unable to go past the seventh gate and has been forced to bed rest for the remainder of his life time. However, he had a son before going into a "vegetable" state, and that was Blake Kingsley Shiro who inherited his father's face and his signature grin and smile. Afterwards, Blake had a daughter with his wife Rin, who died ten years after the birth of their child. That child's name was Usagi Shiro, now Usagi Tanaka, and she was able to withstand the power of the eight gates, but has yet to open the eighth gate, having only needed to opened in dire times. # Open (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. # Heal (休門, Kyūmon), located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. # Life (生門, Seimon), located on the spinal cord. Fully energizes the body back to full potential. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. # Pain (傷門, Shōmon), located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. # Limit (杜門, Tomon, located in the abdomen, increases the user's speed and power. # View (景門 , Keimon), located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Once opened, capable users can perform the Morning Peacock. # Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon), located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing blue sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chi coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibers are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. # Death (死門, Shimon), located at the heart, requires the user to puncture their chest just above the heart in order to open it. Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other gate, the user is granted approximately a hundred times their normal power. Unfortunately, the side effect of opening this gate is that it comes at the expense of the user's life, causing the user to crumble to ash, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. This is unlike opening the other gates, which simply injure or damage the body. Peak Human System Peak Human Agility Peak Human Reflexes Omega gene level N/A Roleplay Selection 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Tanaka Family Category:Shiro Family Category:Female RPC Category:Ana's RPCs Category:White Rabbit Category:Sangokushi Category:Empire White